Land of Passions
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Hace cinco años el Ranger Yamato Ishida se casó con la joven Mimi Tachikawa para salvarla de las palizas de su padre y al rancho que ambos compartían. Era un acuerdo, un matrimonio por conveniencia que terminaría en poco tiempo. O eso pensaban hasta que surgieron complicaciones, entre ellas, el despertar de un amor que se había vivido negando.


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí está lo que les prometí. La adaptación de mi Novela favorita de la autora Diana Palmer.**

**Si eres nueva aquí y es la primera vez que lees mis historias, te recomiendo que leas mis historias. **

**Para diferenciarlas de mis historias originales he decidido poner sus títulos en inglés.**

**Si, normalmente mis historias son Universos Alternos con cierta coincidencia entre los personajes de Digimon. Sepan que esta historia NO. Ni de lejos. Apenas, por ahí uno que otro trataré de ponerlos como son. Por ejemplo. Será raro que Taichi y Hikari sean familia, por lo que usaré sus diferentes apellidos Yagami (el original) y Kamiya (el que le pusieron en Latinoamérica). Algo similar ocurre con Takeru. **

**No habrá parejas secundarias con un importante protagonismo. Y pues bueno. Esta historia está adaptada para entretener. Si sigo ADAPTANDOLA o no es cuestión de ustedes.**

**ESPECIFICO: NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD NI NADA PARECIDO. LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. LOS ESTOY USANDO COMO UN MÉTODO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SANO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Ficha Técnica del libro Original:**

**Título Original en Español: Tierra de Pasiones.**

**Autora: Diana Palmer.**

**Saga: Hombres de Texas.**

**Protagonistas Originales: Judd Dunn y Christabel Gaines.**

**Protagonistas de esta Adaptación: Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa.**

* * *

**Land of Passions**

**Capítulo I**

Hacía un calor abrasador en el sur de Okinawa, excesivo para principios de septiembre. Mimi Tachikawa llevaba un top blanco escotado, unos vaqueros gastados, y la bolsa de los libros colgada con naturalidad de un hombro. El top perfilaba sus senos pequeños y firmes, y los vaqueros realzaban cada suave curva de su joven cuerpo. Su largo pelo castaño se mecía con la brisa, se le enredaba en su bonita boca de media luna y le caía sobre la frente, amplia, y sobre los pómulos altos. Retiró los mechones, y sus grandes y cálidos ojos castaños brillaron de regocijo al oír el comentario de una de sus compañeras de clase sobre otro alumno. Era una larga y aburrida mañana de lunes.

Sayo, una compañera de la clase de informática, dirigió la mirada a un punto situado detrás de Mimi, hacia el aparcamiento, y silbó con suavidad.

—¡Vaya! Ya sé lo que quiero para Navidad —dijo en un sonoro murmullo. Harumi, otra compañera, también miraba en la misma dirección con interés.

—¡Ahí va! —exclamó y, con una sonrisa picara, elevó las cejas repetidas veces—. ¿Alguien sabe quién es?

Picada por la curiosidad, Mimi se volvió y vio a un hombre alto, rubio y apuesto cruzando el césped con paso ligero hacia ellas. Llevaba un sombrero texano de color crema caído sobre la frente, una camisa blanca de mangas largas cerrada en el cuello con un adorno turquesa y unos pantalones grises que se ceñían a sus largas y poderosas piernas. Las botas, también grises, estaban hechas a medida. En el bolsillo de la camisa. Una estrella plateada centelleaba a la luz del sol. En tomo a sus estrechas caderas llevaba un cinto con pistolera de cuero marrón. La pistola era un revólver Ruger Vaquero de calibre 45. Solía llevar una pistola Colt 45 ACP, pero le estaban cambiando la empuñadura por otra a medida y tallando en ella la estrella de los Rangers. Además, era una jornada de competición en la Asociación de Tiro a la que Yamato pertenecía, y los participantes iban vestidos de cowboys; por tanto, era oportuno que llevara el revólver de seis tiros al trabajo aquel día.

—¿Qué habéis hecho, chicas? —Bromeó uno de los compañeros de Mimi—. ¡Los Rangers de Texas vienen por alguien!

Mimi guardó silencio. Se quedó mirando, como el resto del grupo, cómo Yamato avanzaba hacia ella con la determinación y concentración que lo hacían descollar en su trabajo. Era el hombre más sexy y maravilloso del mundo. Mimi le debía todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. A veces, deseaba de todo corazón haber nacido hermosa, para que Yamato se fijara en ella como Mimi quería que se fijara. Sonrió para sí, imaginando lo que dirían sus compañeras si conocieran su verdadera relación con aquel enérgico Ranger.

Yamato Ishida tenía treinta y cuatro años. Se había pasado casi toda su vida trabajando de agente de la autoridad, y se le daba bien. Hacía cinco años que formaba parte de la compañía D de los Rangers de Texas. Habían querido ascenderlo a teniente, pero Yamato había rehusado porque era una labor de tipo administrativo y prefería el trabajo de campo. Mantenía en forma su cuerpo alto y flexible trabajando en el rancho, cuya propiedad compartía con Mimi.

Yamato se había hecho responsable de Mimi cuando ella solo tenía dieciséis años. Por aquel entonces, el rancho "I-T" estaba en ruinas, en quiebra y a punto de irse a pique. Yamato lo sacó de los números rojos y consiguió que empezara a dar ganancias. Había estado invirtiendo su propio dinero para aumentar el número de reses vacunas de cruce que criaban. Con su fino olfato para los negocios y los conocimientos informáticos de Mimi, el rancho empezaba a ser rentable. Así, Mimi podía estudiar para sacarse su diploma en programación y Yamato podía permitirse algunos lujos. El último, del año anterior, había sido aquel Stetson de color crema que llevaba calado sobre la frente. Estaba hecho de piel de castor y le había costado el sueldo de un mes. Pero le sentaba bien, la verdad. Estaba peligrosamente atractivo. Aquel año, por desgracia, no habían podido permitirse ningún lujo, por culpa de la sequía y la bajada de los precios de la carne. Volvían a atravesar momentos difíciles, justo cuando empezaban a levantar cabeza.

Cualquier otro hombre habría reparado con regocijo En las miradas embelesadas de las dos bonitas compañeras de Mimi. Yamato les prestaba la misma atención que concedería a una aguja de pino. Tenía un propósito en mente y nada podía distraerlo hasta que no lo hubiera cumplido.

Se acercó a Mimi y, para total asombro de sus compañeros de clase, se detuvo frente a ella.

—Nos han hecho una oferta —dijo, y la sujetó del brazo con la misma frialdad con la que habría detenido a un delincuente—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Yamato, tengo una clase dentro de nada —protestó.

—Solo será un minuto —masculló, y entornó los ojos, buscando un lugar apartado. Encontró uno bajo un enorme roble—.Vamos.

La arrastró al árbol mientras sus compañeros contemplaban la escena con perplejidad. Mimi sabía que, después, la someterían al tercer grado.

—No es que no me alegre de verte —señaló Mimi cuando Yamato la soltó con brusquedad, lejos de oídos curiosos—, pero solo dispongo de cinco minutos...

—Entonces, no los malgastes hablando —la interrumpió. Tenía una voz grave y aterciopelada, aunque hablara con brusquedad, y Mimi siempre sentía deliciosos estremecimientos de placer por la espalda cuando la oía.

—Está bien —accedió con un suspiro, y alzó una mano.

Yamato reparó en el anillo de sello, su anillo de sello, que Mimi lucía en el dedo anular. Aunque lo había llevado a la joyería para que se lo ajustaran, seguía siendo demasiado grande para su esbelta mano. Pero ella insistía en llevarlo puesto.

Mimi siguió su mirada y flexionó la mano.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo—. No soy chismosa.

—No, no lo eres —corroboró y, por un instante, el humor afectuoso brilló en sus ojos azules.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es un problema, exactamente —dijo, y apoyó la mano derecha relajadamente en la culata de su arma. El emblema de los Rangers estaba tallado en la empuñadura de madera de arce. La nueva empuñadura de su Colt tendría la misma madera y el mismo emblema—.Hemos recibido una oferta de un equipo de rodaje. Han estado recorriendo las tierras de alrededor, acompañados por un representante de la Consejería de Cultura, buscando un lugar apropiado para emplazar un rancho ficticio. Les gusta el nuestro.

—Un equipo de rodaje —Mimi se mordió su generoso labio inferior—. Yamato, no me gusta tener a gente en el rancho —empezó a decir.

—Lo sé. Pero queremos comprar otro semental purasangre, ¿no? Y si escogemos uno bueno, será caro. Nos han ofrecido treinta y cinco mil dólares por usar el rancho durante varias semanas. Sería un trampolín. Hasta podríamos ampliar la cerca eléctrica y comprar un nuevo tractor.

Mimi silbó. Aquella cantidad de dinero le parecía una fortuna. Siempre había gastos en un rancho, una máquina que se estropeaba o ayudantes que querían un aumento, o el surtidor eléctrico dejaba de funcionar y no había agua. Si no había que llamar al veterinario para que atendiera a una vaca enferma, poner las etiquetas identificadoras al ganado, marcarlo, comprar material para las alambradas... A menudo, se preguntaba cómo sería ser rica y poder comprar lo que se le antojara. El rancho había pertenecido a partes iguales al tío de Yamato y al padre de ella, y aún distaba de ser próspero.

—Deja de soñar —le dijo Yamato con aspereza—. Necesito una respuesta. Tengo un caso entre manos.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Un caso? ¿Cuál?

Yamato entornó la mirada.

—Ahora, no.

—Se trata del homicidio, ¿verdad? —preguntó, intrigada—. La mujer a la que encontraron degollada en Nerima, en una zanja, solo con una blusa puesta. ¡Tienes una pista!

—No pienso contarte nada.

Mimi se acercó.

—Oye, he comprado manzanas frescas esta mañana. Tengo canela en rama. Y azúcar morena —se inclinó hacia él—.Y mantequilla, y harina de repostería...

—Para —gimió Yamato.

—¿No te imaginas esas manzanas burbujeando sobre la masa, cociéndose, hasta formar una tarta suave, crujiente y deliciosa...?

—¡Está bien! —masculló, y lanzó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía—. Era la esposa de un ranchero de los alrededores —le dijo—. El marido cuenta con una coartada sólida, y ella no tenía ni un solo enemigo en el mundo. Creemos que fue escogida al azar.

—¿No hay ningún sospechoso?

—Todavía no. El asesino no ha dejado mucho rastro, salvo por un cabello y unos filamentos de una tela de colores chillones que no se correspondía con la blusa de la víctima. Y no pienso contarte nada más —añadió, enojado—, haya tarta de manzana o no.

—Está bien —dijo Mimi, cediendo con deportividad. Escrutó su rostro atractivo y delgado—. Quieres que abramos las puertas del rancho a esa compañía cinematográfica —añadió. Yamato asintió.

—La próxima semana, cuando hayamos hecho la declaración trimestral, tendremos un déficit de unos mil dólares —le dijo en voz baja—. Habrá que comprar más pienso. La inundación echó a perder casi todo el heno y la cosecha de maíz, por no hablar de la alfalfa. Hemos reparado el silo, pero no a tiempo para esta temporada. Y también necesitaremos más suplementos vitamínicos y minerales para el ganado

—Sí... —reconoció, y su mirada se tomó soñadora—. ¿No sería maravilloso tener millones? Podríamos comprar segadoras trilladoras, tractores nuevos, henificadoras...

Yamato frunció los labios y sonrió al ver su entusiasmo. Deslizó la mirada por su preciosa figura, deteniéndola involuntariamente en sus senos. Parecían bonitas manzanas bajo aquella tela ceñida; y experimentó una sacudida de anhelo inesperado y sorprendente. Levantó de nuevo los ojos.

—¿No preferirías unos vaqueros nuevos? —preguntó, y señaló los agujeros que tenían los que llevaba.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí nadie se arregla demasiado. Bueno, menos Sayo — señaló, y lanzó una mirada a su compañera de clase, que llevaba un conjunto caro de falda y top Pero sus padres son millonarios.

—¿Qué está haciendo en una escuela de formación profesional?

—Cazar al hijo de Hideyoshi Ushiromiya.

Yamato sonrió.

—Un estudiante.

Mimi lo negó con la cabeza.

—Es profesor de álgebra.

—Un cerebrito —comentó Yamato.

—Es muy inteligente —asintió Mimi—. Y muy rico. El padre de George tiene caballos de carreras, pero a George no le gustan los animales, así que es profesor —echó un vistazo al reloj ancho y poco femenino de su muñeca—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a perderme la clase! Tengo que irme.

—Diré a los de la compañía cinematográfica que pueden venir a rodar —dijo Yamato. Mimi se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus compañeros, que se alejaban a paso lento hacia la puerta lateral del edificio principal. Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza con recelo.

—¿Cuándo vendrán?

—Dentro de dos semanas, para tomar una fotos y comentar las modificaciones que necesitarán hacer para instalar sus cámaras.

—Pues diles que no hagan mucho ruido cerca del granero. Palmon va a tener a su potrillo.

—Los pondré al corriente de todo.

Mimi lo observó con admiración.

—Estás muy sexy, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Mi compañera Sayo te quiere de regalo de Navidad —añadió con picardía. Yamato le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. Solo faltan tres meses. Tengo una idea. Si me compras un negligé de encaje rojo, lo luciré para ti —bromeó.

Yamato se negaba a imaginarla así.

—Soy catorce años mayor que tú —señaló. Ella le enseñó el anillo. Yamato dio cuatro pasos y se inclinó sobre ella con actitud amenazadora—. ¡Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien...!

—No soy chismosa —le recordó—. Pero no hay motivo legal ni moral que te impida verme en ropa interior vaporosa —señaló—, tanto si la gente sabe que estamos casados como si no.

—Te lo dije hace cinco años, y te lo repito ahora — dijo Yamato con firmeza—. Nuestra relación nunca será íntima. Dentro de dos meses, cumplirás la mayoría de edad. Tú firmarás un papel, yo también, y seremos socios, nada más.

Mimi observó sus ojos azules, presa de la familiar excitación.

—Dime que nunca te has preguntado qué aspecto tengo desnuda —susurró—. Atrévete.

Yamato le lanzó una mirada que habría requemado el pan. Era una mirada famosa en el sur de Okinawa; hacía retroceder a delincuentes con ella. Hasta la había usado con el padre de Mimi antes de abalanzarse sobre él con los puños cerrados.

Mimi exhaló un suspiro de pesar.

—Qué desperdicio —murmuró—. Sabes más de mujeres de lo que yo sabré nunca de hombres. Apuesto a que eres sensacional en la cama.

Yamato apretó los labios. La mirada empezaba a adquirir atributos de misil termo dirigido.

—Está bien —desistió por fin—. Buscaré a un chico amable que me enseñe cómo aplacar estas ansias que me entran de vez en cuando, y te contaré hasta el último y sórdido detalle, te lo prometo.

—Uno —dijo Yamato. Mimi enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Dos...

Mimi cerró la mano en tomo al asa de la bolsa.

—Oye, no voy a dejarme intimidar por un hombre que me conoce desde que llevaba combinación y zapatos de charol...

—¡Tres!

—Además, no me importa si eres un...

—¡Cuatro!

Mimi giró sobre sus talones sin terminar la frase y echó a andar hacia la puerta lateral de la escuela. El siguiente número era el último aviso de una humillación pública. Recordaba muchas cuentas atrás del pasado, para perjuicio de ella. ¡Cuando a Yamato se le metía algo en la cabeza...!

—Solo te estoy complaciendo para hacerte creer que controlas la situación —le espetó—. ¡No creas que estoy huyendo!

Yamato ocultó una sonrisa hasta que regresó al voluminoso todoterreno negro que conducía.

* * *

Aquella misma semana, pillaron robando a Naraku Tenju, un empleado, cuando cargó a la cuenta del rancho unas botas muy caras. Mimi había visto la factura y había llamado a Yamato para enseñársela. Lo despidieron al momento. Mimi no le dijo a Yamato que Tenju había estado acosándola, ni que había tenido que amenazarlo con decírselo a Yamato para pararle los pies.

Varios días después del despido, su nuevo novillo Salers apareció muerto en un pasto. A Mimi le parecía una muerte provocada. El toro estaba sano, y se negaba a creer la afirmación de Yamato de que había ingerido hierbas indigestas cuando otros cuatro toros del mismo pasto seguían vivos. A fin de cuentas, Naraku Tenju había jurado vengarse. Pero Yamato descartaba las sospechas, e incluso se quejó a Kaede, el ama de llaves, de que Mimi estaba intentando llamar la atención, porque no le había hecho mucho caso últimamente, ocupado como estaba tratando con la compañía cinematográfica. Aquello la enfureció. Le contó a su capataz, Jumpei Akimichi, su teoría, y le pidió que vigilara el ganado. A veces, Yamato la trataba como a una cría. No solía molestarla pero, últimamente, resultaba irritante.

* * *

Dos semanas después, el sábado a primera hora de la mañana, Yamato se presentó en su todoterreno negro seguido de otro 4x4 enorme de color burdeos repleto de personas. Entre ellas, estaba el representante de la Consejería de Cultura y un director a quien Mimi reconoció de inmediato. Mimi no había esperado ver a gente famosa. El grupo también lo formaban un ayudante de dirección y otras cuatro personas a las que presentaron como parte del equipo, incluidos el director de fotografía y un técnico de sonido.

Mimi averiguó que la estrella de la película era una supermodelo, una hermosa joven que, por desgracia, jamás había montado a caballo.

—Eso limitará las escenas con las reses —le dijo el director a Yamato con una carcajada—. Claro que Sora Takenouchi no sabe nada de ganadería. Puede que la haya visto en las portadas de las revistas. La llaman la Luciérnaga de Tokio. Esta va a ser su primera película, pero fue una bomba en las audiciones. Posee un talento natural.

Yamato frunció los labios, y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—La he visto en la portada de un suplemento de bañadores —confesó—. Todos los japoneses con sangre en las venas saben quién es.

Mimi se sintió incómoda. Lanzó una mirada a Yamato, consciente de su interés, y sintió deseos de gemir. Estaban casados, pero no se fijaba en ella. Estaba encariñado con ella, la mimaba, pero nada más. Ni siquiera la había besado el día de la boda. Era un jarro de agua fría pensar que, en dos meses, todo habría acabado. Mimi había intentado de mil maneras llamar su atención, incluso bromeando sobre un chico de la escuela que quería casarse con ella. Era mentira, y Yamato la había pillado. Desde entonces, no creía nada de lo que ella decía. Observó su físico alto y sexy y se preguntó lo que diría si una noche, mientras revisaba los libros, ella entraba en su estudio y se quitaba toda la ropa.

Entonces, recordó las terribles cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, las que su padre, en plena borrachera, le había infligido con un látigo corto a los dieciséis años. Mimi había intentado salvar a su pobre potrilla de los latigazos y su padre, en cambio, se había ensañado con ella. Todavía recordaba el dolor. Su padre le había dejado la camisa hecha jirones.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, Yamato se había presentado en el rancho para hablar de negocios con el padre de Mimi, cuando todavía trabajaba en el puesto de Rangers en Shibuya. Gran parte de lo sucedido era borroso, pero Mimi recordaba con claridad cómo Yamato se había acercado a la cerca del corral con tanta amenaza callada que su padre había soltado el látigo y había empezado a retroceder. No le sirvió de nada. Yamato se lio a puñetazos con él y, segundos más tarde, el borracho yacía en tierra, medio insensible. Yamato lo encerró en el cobertizo de los arreos.

Después, Yamato la levantó en brazos con ternura, murmurando palabras de consuelo, gritando a Kaede, el ama de llaves, con voz ronca, para que llamara a la policía y a la ambulancia. La depositó en la ambulancia él mismo, y viajó con ella al hospital, mientras la madre inválida de Mimi lloraba con amargura en el porche y su padre era detenido. Yamato denunció a Keisuke Tachikawa y éste fue a la cárcel.

Nunca más, dijo Yamato con frialdad, iba ese hombre a levantarle la mano a Mimi.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Las heridas tardaron semanas en cerrarse. No había dinero para cirugía plástica. Seguía sin haber. Así que Mimi tenía cicatrices blancas paralelas en la espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cintura. La acomplejaban tanto que, a pesar de las bromas, jamás había tenido valor para desnudarse delante de Yamato, o de ningún otro hombre. De todas formas, Yamato solo quería deshacerse de ella. No quería casarse. Le encantaba su trabajo, y su libertad. Lo decía a todas horas.

Pero sabía quién era Sora Takenouchi. Casi todos los hombres lo sabían. Tenía rostro de ángel y un cuerpo que reclamaba caricias. Al contrario que la pobre Mimi, que tenía un rostro pasable y un cuerpo parecido al del monstruo de Frankenstein.

Yamato y el director, Hiroshi Anjo, estaban hablando de usar uno de los caballos para una escena, y la conveniencia de contar con el apoyo del capataz, Jumpei Akimichi, durante el rodaje.

—También necesitaremos protección —dijo Anjo en tono pensativo—. Me gusta contar con la policía local, cuando puedo, pero esto queda fuera de los límites del municipio, ¿no?

—Podría contratar a los policías de Hikari Gaoka en sus horas libres —sugirió Yamato—. Ahora mismo, el jefe de policía, Masaru Daimon, está fuera de la ciudad. Pero Tai Yagami, el subjefe, estará encantado de ayudarlo. Trabajé con él cuando estaba destinado en Shibuya.

—¿Es amigo suyo? —preguntó Anjo.

Yamato emitió un sonido ronco y gutural.

—Yagami no tiene amigos, sino contrincantes.

Mimi había oído hablar mucho de Tai Yagami, aunque no lo conocía personalmente. Lo había visto de lejos. Era un enigma; llevaba el tradicional uniforme de policía y su melena achocolatada y rebelde sobre su cabeza. Tenía una perilla minúscula por debajo del labio inferior. Resultaba... amenazador. La delincuencia había descendido en picado en Hikari Gaoka desde su llegada. Corrían rumores sórdidos sobre su pasado, como el de que, en su juventud, había sido un asesino que trabajaba para el gobierno.

—Hizo caer a Tsuneo Nagata por una ventana — recordó Mimi en voz alta. Anjo abrió los ojos de par en par. Mimi advirtió que los dos hombres la estaban mirando fijamente y se sonrojó—. Tsuneo estaba rompiendo platos en una crepería de Hikari Gaoka porque su esposa, que trabajaba allí, estaba saliendo con otro hombre. Los pilló juntos y empezó a destrozar el local. Dicen que se abalanzó hacia Yagami con una parrilla en la mano, y que Yagami se limitó a cambiar de postura y que Tsuneo atravesó el cristal —silbó—. Le dieron treinta puntos y lo acusaron de agresión a un agente de policía, aunque consiguió la condicional.

Yamato la miraba con enojo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando tratas con ellos, se te pega —le explicó a Anjo con sonrisa tímida—. Hace tiempo que conozco a Yamato. Mi padre y él eran... socios.

—Mi tío y su padre eran socios —corrigió Yamato con fluidez—. Yo heredé una mitad del rancho y ella, la otra.

—Entiendo —dijo Anjo, con una inclinación de cabeza, pero estaba preocupado por la película que iba a dirigir, y ya estaba organizando las escenas en su cabeza. Y pensando en la logística—. Necesitaremos que alguien nos procure la comida mientras trabajamos — murmuró—. También tendremos que fijar reuniones con representantes de la ciudad, porque parte de los exteriores se rodarán en Hikari Gaoka.

—¿De qué trata la película? — Quiso saber Mimi—. ¿Puede decírmelo?

Anjo sonrió al ver su interés. Tenía dos hijas de su edad.

—Es una comedia romántica sobre una modelo que viene al Oeste para rodar un anuncio en un rancho de verdad y se enamora de un ranchero. El ranchero detesta a las modelos —añadió.

Mimi rio.

—Iré a verla.

—Espero que lo hagan varios millones de personas —Anjo se volvió hacia Yamato—. También alquilaremos habitaciones en el mejor hotel de la zona para las semanas que dure el rodaje.

—Para eso, no tendrá ningún problema —ironizó Yamato—. Esto no es precisamente un destino turístico.

Anjo se estaba abanicando con un fajo de papeles; sudaba a chorros.

—Con este calor, no —corroboró.

—¿Calor? —Bromeó Mimi, fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Cree que hace calor? ¡Dios mío!

—Ya basta —masculló Yamato en tono sombrío, porque el director empezaba a palidecer. Mimi arrugó la nariz.

—Era broma. Los agentes de policía no tienen sentido del humor, señor Anjo —le dijo—. Llevan caretas en vez de caras y no pueden sonreír...

—Uno—masculló Yamato.

—¿Lo ve? —inquirió con insolencia.

—¡Dos...!

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la casa.

* * *

Mimi estaba sacando una tarta de manzana del horno cuando oyó que se cerraban las puertas de un coche y el ruido de un motor. Yamato entró en la cocina, cruzándose con Kaede, que se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa para meter la colada en la secadora.

—Te he hecho una tarta de manzana —le dijo Mimi a Yamato, y se la pasó por debajo de la nariz—. Penitencia.

Yamato suspiró y se sirvió una taza de café negro, separó una silla y se sentó ante la pequeña mesa de cocina.

—¿Cuándo piensas crecer, diablillo?

Mimi se miró las botas polvorientas y los vaqueros manchados. Imaginaba que se le estaba deshaciendo la trenza, y no le hacía falta mirar para saber que tenía la blusa amarilla de algodón terriblemente arrugada. Yamato, por el contrario, llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y limpios. Tenía las botas tan lustrosas que reflejaban el mantel. La camisa blanca con la estrella plateada de sargento Ranger estaba impecable, y la corbata azul oscura en perfecto orden. El cinto del arma crujía cuando cruzaba sus piernas largas y poderosas, y la pistola Cok 45 ACP se movía de forma inquietante en su funda.

Recordó que el tatarabuelo de Yamato había sido Ranger antes de ir a Harvard y convertirse en un famoso abogado en Shibuya. Yamato era el más rápido desenfundando el arma de todo el norte de Okinawa, así como su amigo y compañero Kouji Minamoto, de Hikari Gaoka, era el más rápido del sur del estado. Solían practicar en el club de tiro de Hikari Gaoka, al que accedían como invitados de su mutuo amigo Inuyasha Taishi. El carné de socio del club costaba cientos de dólares, y los agentes de policía no podían permitírselo. Pero el ex mercenario Heero Yui tenía una escuela de adiestramiento antiterrorista en Hikari Gaoka, y poseía uno de los mejores campos de tiro de los alrededores. Se lo cedía sin coste alguno a cualquier policía que quisiera usarlo. Entre Inuyasha y Heero, los dos amigos practicaban a menudo.

—¿Sigues siendo el más rápido? —le preguntó a Yamato mientras cortaba la tarta.

—Sí, pero no se lo menciones a Anjo —añadió con rotundidad. Mimi volvió la cabeza.

. —¿No quieres salir en la película?

—Tanto como tú, pequeña —contestó, apreciando distraídamente lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros y la blusa ceñida, que acentuaba la curva de sus senos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso tendría gracia: yo, actriz de cine —se quedó mirando la tarta, inmóvil —. Podría ser la estrella de una película de terror si me pusieran un traje de baño y me grabaran por la espalda.

Se hizo un silencio de perplejidad. Mimi sirvió un trozo de tarta en un plato, le puso un tenedor y se lo llevó a Yamato. Este tomó la mano de Mimi y la sentó en sus rodillas.

—Escúchame —dijo con la voz grave y tierna que empleaba cuando veía sufrir a una criatura—. Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices. Puede que no se vean, pero están ahí. Al hombre que te quiera no le importarán unas cuantas líneas blancas.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza, intentando no hacerlo ver lo mucho que la afectaba su proximidad. Le gustaba el aftershave que usaba, el aroma a limpio de su ropa, el leve olor del cuero del cinto.

—¿Cómo sabes que son blancas? —le preguntó.

Yamato le lanzó una mirada de perro viejo y se aflojó la corbata, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y dejó al descubierto un pecho bronceado salpicado de vello rizado.

Mimi lo había visto varias veces sin camisa, pero siempre la turbaba.

Yamato apartó la camisa y la impecable camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo y señaló un frunce de piel en el hombro, del que partían líneas blancas.

—Una pistola de calibre veintidós —dijo, y atrajo la mano de Mimi a la cicatriz—. Toca.

Ella tenía la mano helada. Le tembló al posarla sobre aquella carne tibia y musculosa.

—Sobresale—dijo casi en un jadeo.

—¿Te resulta desagradable? —insistió Yamato. Ella sonrió.

—No.

—Ninguna de tus cicatrices es así de fea —añadió—. Abróchame.

Era íntimo, excitante, realizar aquella pequeña tarea. Sonrió como una tonta.

—Esto es nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—Nunca me habías dejado sentarme en tus rodillas —le recordó. Yamato la miraba con una expresión insólita.

—No dejo que nadie se siente en mis rodillas.

Ella frunció los labios al abrocharle el botón del cuello.

—¿Tienes miedo de que intente desnudarte?

Mimi vio que su pecho ascendía, pero cuando alzó la mirada, Yamato estaba impasible. Le brillaban los ojos de humor contenido.

—Eso no te serviría de mucho —comentó.

—¿Por qué no?

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—No sabrías qué hacer conmigo cuando me hubieses desnudado.

Se oyó el estrépito de unas patatas cayendo por el suelo. Yamato y Mimi volvieron la cabeza hacia el umbral, donde Kaede, con las manos sujetando los bordes de su delantal, seguía dejando caer las patatas a sus pies.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Yamato en tono sombrío. Kaede la miraba con ojos como platos.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Mimi, sonriendo—. Cree que te estoy desnudando. No pasa nada, Kaede —añadió, y le enseñó el dedo anular—. Estamos casados.

Yamato la miró con desaprobación y la dejó caer al suelo con suavidad. Ella le sonrió desde el linóleo. Yamato se recostó en la silla y terminó de cerrarse la camisa.

—Le estaba enseñando una de mis cicatrices —le dijo Yamato a Kaede.

Kaede había recogido las patatas e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir ninguna tontería. Pero aquel comentario inocente provocó un estallido de risa.

—No, Kaede —gimió Mimi, poniéndose en pie—.Ha sido muy inocente. Es verdad que me estaba enseñando la cicatriz.

Kaede asintió con entusiasmo y centró su atención en las patatas. Lanzó una rápida mirada de regocijo a Yamato, que la observaba con enojo al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de tarta de manzana a la boca.

—Pues claro —corroboró Kaede. Yamato entornó los ojos.

—Voy armado —señaló.

Kaede soltó el cuchillo y la patata que estaba pelando y abrió los brazos.

—Yo también —dijo, y enarcó repetidas veces las cejas.

Yamato la miró con enojo, a ella y después a Mimi, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora ya se de quién aprende las guasas —le dijo a Kaede.

—Está celoso porque no sabe hacer bromas — comentó Mimi con mirada traviesa.

Yamato le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y siguió tomándose la tarta.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Adaptadora (?):**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. De acuerdo a la acogida que tenga. Subiré otro capítulo la próxima semana. Cómo os he dicho no es una historia mía sino que la estoy dando a conocer porque de verdad me gustó bastante y me gustaría compartirla con los fans del Mimato.**

**Denle una oportunidad a la historia. Quizá el primer episodio deja mucho que desear, pero se pone mejor. ¡Lo juro! Jajaja tiene muchísimos celos y es muy romántica.**

**Pero bueno, espero que les agrade y me digan qué tal en sus RR.**

**Recuerden hay una página de Likes en Facebook. "Sakura Tachikawa" y tiene mi misma imagen de **

**Síganme en Twitter: (Arroba) AleReyesMolina.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
